Crush
by Star C. Waters
Summary: Is a song fic on a song by Jennifer Paige called Crush, WARNING: a HarryDraco story. R&R!


~* ~*~ *~   
  
Crush (Song by Jennifer Paige)  
  
And Story by Star C. Waters  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: OK, It goes like this, in the parts of the story where it's from a 3rd persons point of view. I put their thought down like this   
  
~Harry~  
  
-Draco-  
  
That's all! Hope you like it! Oh, and I apologize to all the Ginny fans out there!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ahh, crush, ahhh   
  
* * * * *  
  
-I'll do it today . . .  
  
There's nothing stopping me . . .  
  
I don't really love him, it was just a game, a fling . . .  
  
It's for his own good, he's a nice guy . . .  
  
there's nothing left for us- nothing for him  
  
I cant tell anyone and he cant either, I don't want to tell any one  
  
It's for his own good, well for me too . . . . . . . Right?-  
  
* * * * *  
  
I see ya blowin' me a kiss   
  
It doesn't take a scientist   
  
To understand what's going on baby   
  
If you see something in my eye   
  
Let's not over analyze   
  
Don't go too deep with it baby   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Well, I don't understand Draco" Harry yells at me from across the room. He looks so sad, so . . . hurt and I, I did that to him . . . I'm really breaking up with him. But why should I care . . . ?  
  
"Harry, please understand, that this isn't going any where, that I can never tell any one, I'm just trying to stop it before it gets out of hand" I say to my *Ex-Lover* as I try to calm him down. I walk up to him and try to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulls away.   
  
"Stay the fuck away from me Malfoy!" ~WHY!?~  
  
"Harry don't" -I really don't want to hurt him but I cant tell any one . . . my father will disown me . . . my mother, she'll act like I don't exist, and for what? . . . a Crush . . .-   
  
"Don't what?" Harry turns around his eyes are so hurt, so . . . betrayed, before he turns around and walks to the door.  
  
"Harry I-" -I cant' say it can I?- "I care-"  
  
"I thought so too, and I also thought I did as well" He doesn't turn around not yet "What the fuck was wrong with me?" ~ . . . Ow . . .~  
  
"I do! I -CARE ABOUT YOU I DO! But I cant do this anymore and there's no other way out!"   
  
He turns around his eyes not the shiny emerald they always where but purely stone cold forest green.  
  
"Malfoy, you were a good fuck, but it's getting old, lets just end it here, right? Right I'm glad you feel the same" Then he walks out the door. ~ . . . I Love you . . .~  
  
* * * * *   
  
So let it be what it'll be   
  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me   
  
Here's what I'll do   
  
I'll play loose   
  
Run like we have a day with destiny   
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry doesn't know how long he's been out there, but he doesn't care. Things just seem to fall apart but here ~nothing moves, nothing changes~  
  
Keeping his eyes on the lake, Harry remembers every thing about Draco Malfoy . . . every thing . . .   
  
The way his hair shines in the sun   
  
and the way it glows in the dark   
  
The way it? Draco's face his smile   
  
The way his hair felt   
  
The way his lips-but Desperately trying to forget.  
  
"Harry, come inside you've been out here for hours" press Hogwarts most wanted . . . Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I don't care" Harry whispers back  
  
"Then I'll stay here" Says Ginny as she worms her way next to Harry  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's just a little crush (crush)   
  
Not like I faint every time we touch   
  
It's just some little thing (crush)   
  
Not like everything I do depends on you   
  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la   
  
* * * * *   
  
"No one wants to see that Potter!" -I cant Believe this! Harry's with that . . . that chick! That shadow of a stalker! Stupid Virginia Weasley! The whore of Hogwarts!-  
  
Harry pulled away from Ginny and gave Draco a spine chilling glare. "That's only you Malfoy, since you don't have any one at all, Gee, I wonder why?" ~Why doesn't he just leave me alone?~  
  
"Fuck you, Potter" -This isn't right-  
  
"Don't worry I will, Fuck him that is" Say Ginny pulling Harry back to her, and captures him in a hungry kiss.  
  
-That stupid bitch-  
  
Draco just stands there for a lil while longer, hurt but never showing it. -Shit!-  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's raising my adrenaline   
  
You're banging on a heart of tin   
  
Please don't make too much of it baby   
  
You say the word "forevermore"   
  
That's not what I'm looking for   
  
All I can commit to is "maybe"   
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Gryffindor boys dorms atop of Harry's bed was Ginny Weasley in a very revealing outfit.  
  
Harry just stands there staring at her with on thought running through his head ~ i want Draco ~  
  
Harry says Sorry to a very shocked Ginny Weasley as he turns around and leaves the room.  
  
* * * * *   
  
It's just a little crush (crush)   
  
Not like I faint every time we touch   
  
It's just some little thing (crush)   
  
Not like everything I do depends on you   
  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la   
  
* * * * *   
  
-There he is again with another bimbo! a new one every Day!- Draco looks on as Harry makes out with Nina Summers, a Gryffindor 7th year.  
  
Nina pulls away from Harry. She says something and then Harry says something back. Her face turns red, she then yells at him and walks out of the great hall to her after noon class. Harry stands and leaves for his class.  
  
-Shit! Shit! Shit! It's double potions today with the Gryffindors!-  
  
"Potter!" Draco calls out to Harry as he runs down the crowded halls.  
  
Harry turns around with his eyes as cold and hard as they had been that day. "What is it now Malfoy?" ~Just leave me alone!~  
  
"I saw your little break up" -What the fuck am i saying!?-  
  
"So what? have you come to rude it in?" ~What the hell is wrong with him?~  
  
"Actually . . . " Draco steps closer and closer till their only a foot apart  
  
"What Malfoy?" ~ . . .~  
  
* * * * *   
  
Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)   
  
White picket fences in your eyes   
  
A vision of you and me   
  
* * * * *   
  
Draco just stands there for a little while longer, hurt but never showing it. -Shit!-  
  
Then starts to walk back to the Slytherin dorms but is stopped by Pansy's call to him "Draco you stupid little prick"  
  
Draco turns to glare at her but stops when he see that she's smiling at him. . . . "Draco, i know, and I'm so sorry"  
  
"About what?" -How the hell does she know!? Wait what does she know?-  
  
"Draco don't play stupid with me! You had one of the most beautiful and kind, yes I hate to say this, but you did. Draco you're like a brother to me and it hurts to see you do this to your self, take him back you love him i know-"  
  
"You know nothing" Draco tells her in a deadly low voice before he turns and walks away . . . I would have been something if hadn't turn to walk to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
* * * * *   
  
It's just a little crush (crush)   
  
Not like I faint every time we touch   
  
It's just some little thing (crush)   
  
Not like everything I do depends on you   
  
Sha-la-la-la   
  
Not like I faint every time we touch   
  
It's just some little thing   
  
Not like everything I do depends on you   
  
Sha-la-la-la   
  
Not like I faint every time we touch   
  
It's just some little thing   
  
Not like everything I do   
  
Depends on you   
  
* * * * *   
  
There's a crowd around Draco and Harry, many waiting for the argument to end and the fighting to start. No one knows how the argument started, Malfoy had just gone up to Harry and started the whole thing, like always.  
  
"Aren't you breaking one of your rules Malfoy? Huh? Don't be seen, don't be noticed?" Harry spat, then turns away from Draco and starts walking away, the crowd opened up to let Harry walk away but Draco follows him.  
  
"Fuck this Potter! You just never shut up!" Draco says before he grabs Harry shoulders as many shout and yell "Fight!"  
  
"Get away Malfoy! Your Father wont care for another fight" But Harry doesn't move, not backing away from Malfoy's challenge ~He smells so good . . . FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!~ "Especially so publicly"  
  
Draco looks around at the crowd, then back at Harry, who had pulled away and started to walk away . . . forever?  
  
Draco runs in front of Harry and yells at him,"I. Don't. Care." With that he starts kissing him deeply, brings his hand to the back of Harry's neck.  
  
The crowd around Draco and Harry just gasped at what Draco had just done, but their biggest surprise came when Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and brought him closer.  
  
Right outside the potions class room's open doors . . .  
  
-Crash-  
  
End Note-Can any one tell me who just dropped one of his potion bottles? (^.^) 


End file.
